


Sleepy cinnamon toast

by Blueskiesatnite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskiesatnite/pseuds/Blueskiesatnite
Summary: “Phil I smell cinnamon..”A small fic idea based off of a TikTok I made!Basically it’s the sleepy bois family lore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I promise only the prologue is in 1st person!! The rest of the fic is in 3rd person

The hospital was always so cold, but nurse bad always made me feel warm! He'd bring SKP3 (skeppy) and I food from the kitchen that we usually wouldn't get. He'd always smell like cinnamon, it was quite a comforting smelly. Skeppy and I looked forward to breakfast every morning.   
One day skeppy and I were discussing escape plans when bad brought us breakfast. I was expecting him to get angry or scold us, but he gave us tips. For the next few months skeppy, bad, and I planned, gathered, and ate toast. By the time we were ready to leave the hospital smelled like cinnamon, it was still very cold, I never understood why I was always so cold, I don't remember skeppy being cold.   
The escape plan was simple, bad would bring us to the kitchen, i always liked the kitchen, it had a really big fridge that skeppy would hide in for hide and seek! Once we got to the kitchen the doors would lock behind us and bad would lead us through the window, out of the eye line of the guards and into the woods.   
When the day came, everything went well..up until we had to pass the guards, i'll spare the details, but bad and skeppy barely made it through the window, i was alone in the forest. I ran as fast as I could, still so cold, the smell of cinnamon fading. It kept getting darker, until a small light in a window appeared in the corner of my eye. Bad's voice rang through my head. “If you see a lantern in the front window, knock on the door, they will always welcome children”. Foster lanterns were rare these days, so I took any chance I could get, I walked up to the door, shivering, and knocked softly. A winged man, dressed in green greeted me. A warm smile on his face  
“Hey kid! I'm Phil, do you need any help?” his voice was fatherly, loving, and...warm   
“I..I need a home” I let the words slip out, my voice was raspy, I hadn't spoken sense I left the window.  
“Well then” the older man led me into his small house, where two other children, one around my age, the other still a toddler, were sat at a small dinner table “welcome home”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The forest is our home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time skip here, I hope it   
> Makes any sense at all

Technoblade leaned against the front door frame and watched his brother absolutely fail to plant a flower as his father entered the yard with his weekly bag full of fish and fishing rod. “Welcome home, dad” the boy smiled   
“Dad!!” tommys head perked up “can we pleeeease go on a family adventure today? I miss the lake and tubbo needs to be walked home.”   
“Ask wilbur if he's up for it, i don't wanna leave without him” phil makes his way inside to put the fish in the freezer   
“Ask me if I'm up for what?” wilbur walked out of the brothers shared room in all his 6’3 glory, guitar on his back as always   
“Wilbur you are 16, you don't need to wear that guitar like a struggling musician” techno flicked a pebble at wilbur, chuckling  
“Hey, hey keep pebbles outside” Phil kicked the pebble back at techno “will, you wanna go on a walk with us? Were taking tubbo home, and tommy wants to see the lake”  
“sure! why not!” Wilbur smiled, kicking techno in the shin as he headed outside.   
“Hey! That hurt you ass” techno stepped on wilburs foot, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face   
“I hate you” wilbur pouted. Phil chuckled and walked over to his two oldest sons, lightly tapping the one on the floor with his foot. Wilbur got up with a huff and a chuckle, joining Tommy at his poorly arranged garden. Techno examined his brothers, his friend, and his father. They were all a happy bunch, always together, traveling as a group, but techno always felt like the odd one out. He never knew why he didn't fit in...well he knew why he just.. He wasn't sure how he got this way. Phil never told him much, he knew he was adopted, they all were, but he certainly wasn't like wilbur and tommy. They were...human. Techno new that was a stupid thought, he was human, but not in the way they were, his hair was naturally pink, he had red eyes, his bottom teeth were almost like pig tusks, his ears were pointed like the elves that phil used to read him stories about. He never met anyone else like this, so why was he this way? He decided not to think about it, family was more important, he made his way over to the group, humming the song that Wilbur sung him as a kid. Wilbur was quite talented, he always has been, he always talked about how his parents would force him to learn how to sing at a young age, the same with Tommy, but it honestly paid off. Techno can't remember a night where he had nightmares after Will started singing him and Tommy to sleep. Sure, it was the same song almost every night, but it never got annoying. Tommy would make up stories about the song, different every time. And then if Phil was home he would tuck them all in. they really were a family.   
Tommys face lit up at the sight of his brother approaching. “Techno! Techno! Tubbos gonna take us into the village he lives in before we head to the lake!! We’re gonna  
meet a bunch of new people!” he smiled brightly. Tommy was quite energetic, he always wanted to meet new people, his need to always be chatting went well with Wilbur and Tubbos ability to sit and listen. He always had tubbo with him, he called tubbo clingy, but tommys face whenever tubbo had to leave told techno that tubbo wasn't the clingy one.   
“That sounds sick” techno chuckled, putting his hair up in a ponytail “are we ready to head of?” A nod came from everyone in the group and Phil led the overly energetic children on their journey, wilbur and techno staying behind.   
“Hey, you were at the door for a while, what's wrong?” wilbur nudged technoblade softly, concern written all over his face. Wilbur always felt like the oldest, even though techno was a few months older, he looked up to wilbur in so many ways. Wilbur could sing, he could write, he always had a way with words, he was a huge nerd but...he liked what he talked about, you could tell. He was the kind of guy you could spill your day to and he'd just..listen. Sure, he might poke fun at the fact that you forgot your breakfast, but he'd make you a sandwich immediately after. He writes his own songs, too, he's extremely talented, he taught techno how to read, how to write. Techno looked up to wilbur so much in childhood, once he tried dying his hair brown to look like wil!! Lets just say..it didn't turn out. Techno smiled, messing up wilburs PeRfEcT hAiR.  
“You ever think about how close we are as a family? Isn't it interesting? We come from everywhere and we somehow know, this is our home, the forest is our home” techno looks around as they walk, he knew every inch of this forest, he had too  
“You're probably overthinking things, I mean we've all known eachother since childhood, it's not odd for us to feel like family.” wilbur shrugs “why do you ask”   
Techno shrugs, kicking a pebble “it's just that...i don't remember much from before dad, and i'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing”   
“Oh yeah!! Dad told me about this, i don't remember what he called it but he said that some people with really bad childhood trauma erase the bad memories from their head, so i think it's a good thing!!” Wilbur shrugged. techno wasn't completely sure what he meant but it made enough sense. He looked ahead at tommy and tubbo, those two were almost as inseparable as wilbur and tommy. Tommy had a strong bond with both of them and techno knew that they could never let him down, cuz if they did, the world would be sent to hell.   
The group had a successful trip dropping off tubbo and decided to head to the lake to watch the sunset. Techno liked days like this, where Phil wasn't working and they could spend time together as a family. Wilbur and techno were laughing at something when techno got hit with the scent of something..familiar. Like a home that you miss but don't want to go back to. Phil raised an eyebrow at the sudden stop in laughter   
“Techno? What's wrong,mate?” he placed his hand gently on technos arm   
“Cinnamon..” techno looked at phil with fear in his eyes. “Phil, phil i smell cinnamon.” no one had seen techno this scared since the day he arrived. His mind was flooded with what was once forgotten memories   
“Techno it's gonna be okay” Phil reassured him. He lead techno, wilbur and tommy, out of the clearing and onto the path back home   
“Wait!! What's wrong with cinnamon? Is techno gonna be okay? Why ar-”  
“Tommy!” Tommy was cut off by wilburs stern whisper, at this point techno was shaking so much that Phil had to pick him up and carry him as if he was a little kid again. The group made their way home quickly, Tommy still confused. Phil took techno into his,wilbur, and tommy's room while tommy flooded wilbur with questions in the kitchen   
“techno , i want you to look at me, okay? Everything is going to be alright, you're safe and at home, remember? “ Phil held his son close, as if he was breathing his last breath. Was he reassuring techno or himself? It was unclear.   
“Phil…” technoblade spoke through sniffles. “I feel like a little kid again,it's just like that night when you told me I was safe. I'll always be safe...right?”


	3. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does he really not care that you almost TOOK MY LIFE!?”
> 
> Woooo this chapter gets angsty, I hope you enjoy:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote liek 60% of this at 1 am on different days so the writing gets messy

Wilbur sighed as Tommy flooded him with questions, he couldn't answer everyone but he really tried his best. “Tommy, come sit down, i wanna tell you a story.” Tommy, reluctantly, sat on the couch next to wilbur. Though he would deny it in the future, Tommy willingly listened to Wilbur as he told him the story of pandora's box. Tommy had heard it a million times before, but it never got old. Wilbur was a great story teller, the world around him would come to life as he spoke. Wilbur got caught in the story so he didn't notice the sleeping tommy on his lap until after he had finished. The house was quiet, it seemed Phil had already gone to bed.  
Wilbur chuckled to himself, picking up his brother and holding him close. He walked into their bedroom. It was a small room, on the wall with the door was a small twin bed, the adjacent wall had a bunk bed. Both beds had a bedside table, the one next to the bunk bed had a lamp. Wilbur placed Tommy down on the single bed, noticing techno already asleep on the top bunk, Wilbur wondered if Phil had already sung to him, techno had nightmares if someone didn't sing to him.  
Wilbur placed his glasses on the side table and crawled into bed, one thought, his mothers voice, ‘despite everything, Tommy is your brother. please , run, you aren’t safe here, keep him safe.’ Wilbur had a mission he couldn't fail, keep Tommy safe..  
It wasn't long until wilbur woke up to the sound of soft sobs. Of Course Phil didn't sing techno. Wilbur quietly stood up, grabbing his guitar. As he began to strum he heard techno calm down, sniffling. Wilbur sang softly, as to not wake Tommy up. “Wasting your time, you're wasting mine..” music filled the room, it must've woken up Phil because it wasn't long until the old man was leaning against the door frame. Wilbur would say he was performing for the whole family, but tubbo wasn't there. He strummed the last few chords as he heard technos soft snores “there's a reason, london puts barriers on the tube line, there's reason..they..fail”  
“That's a good one” Phil whispered, ruffling wilburs hair as he put the guitar away. “did you write it?” wilbur nodded softly, putting his finger to his lip and gesturing to his two sleeping brothers. Phil chuckled, walking back to his room, and Wilbur cuddled back into bed. But he did not fall asleep. Instead he spent the night worrying. ‘Today was bad.. I wonder what technos nightmare was about, he did get bad flashbacks from his past today, was that it?’  
The next morning, Wilbur was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast when techno and Tommy stumbled out of the bedroom. “phils working until late afternoon today, so whatcha say we get tubbo in here and hang outside until he gets home? Tommy you can work on the garden while techno and I spar a little” both of his brothers seemed to light up at the idea of hanging out together with tubbo, so Wilbur took it as a yes. He plated breakfast and sat down with the boys, after breakfast they all ventured into the village. They found tubbo making his morning market rounds and dragged him back home  
The group was filled with laughter as everyone fumbled back home, Tommy and Tubbo ran to the garden and started planting flowers. Wilbur and techno grabbed their training swords and gave each other a smirk  
“Remember what i taught you last week?” wilbur made his way to the clearing, getting into his starting position  
“You taught me nothing i didn't already know” techno got into position as well, a cocky smile on his face. The boys sparred, wilbur usually one step ahead of techno. But soon techno became more persistent, he seemed to be getting angrier, it was freaking wilbur out. Wilbur got distracted, he lost this footing and fell to the floor with a great “oomph”. They must've been sparring for houts, Tommy and Tubbo were inside and the sun was in a significantly different spot, he was out of breath and sore. Techno had the blade to wilburs neck, causing him to swallow intensely.  
“Techno-” wilbur was cut off by the blade inching closer to his neck, tears fell down his face, he was gonna die, but then he heard footsteps. Phil. technos blade was caught by a hand and lifted of technos neck.  
“Wilbur! You shouldn't have provoked him like that” phil scolded. Wilbur blinked in utter surprise  
“W-what?” he wiped a tear , shaking his head “Don't provoke him!? Phil almost KILLED ME!!!”  
“He cant control himself, especially after what happened last time, please be more careful.” Phil walked techno inside , Wilbur once again left alone. After a few minutes of crying in the garden, wilbur saw tubbo skip his way out of the house  
“Tubbo? Are you going home alone?” wilbur stood up. This kid was only 9, no way was he going out alone  
“Yeah, dream wants me home but Phil is busy talking to techno, and Tommy is sleeping” Tubbo shrugged. Wilbur noticed how Tubbo never really cared too much about walking alone.  
“Well..what if i walked you home, and hey maybe i could even stay the night? I dont think I'm very welcome at home right now” Wilbur offered, both for himself and tubbo. Tubbo was tommy's best friend, if anything happened to this kid, all hell would break loose  
“Sounds good!!” tubbo grabbed wilburs hand out of instinct “and maybe you could sing, or tell me a story on the way there?”  
“Why not” Wilbur let Tubbo lead him to the village, telling him some story about far off lands, but he was cut off when they continued on past all the houses.. Into the castle. “Tubbo..are you a prince?”  
“I guess, i mean, i live in a castle and my dad is king, so technically yeah” tubbo shrugged “ but no one ever calls me ‘prince tubbo’. Instead they just call me-”  
“Toby.” The ever so recognizable voice of dream came from the castle entrance “you're late, father and i already ate without you, your food is in your room.” Dream looked over at Wilbur and smiled softly “wilbur! Good to see you, if i knew my brother was brining you over i would have prepared something”  
“No, it's fine, I'm not too hungry.” that was a lie, wilbur hadn't even had lunch yet, but he didnt wanna be... that guy. “Uh i don't plan on staying to long, just news a moment away from home”  
“Of course! I understand. Toby, treat wilbur as you would any other guest and show him around, i'll let mom and dad know youre home” dreaminstructed, leading the group inside  
“Yes brother! Please don't stay up too late tonight! Your meeting with prince george is tomorrow!” tubbo sighed looking at wilbur “hey uh.. Don't comment on the ..toby thing, my family insists on using it, ‘tubbo’ is to childish for their standards”  
“Nah it's cool kid i get it, show me where i'll be sleeping, that's all i need” wilbur reassured him.  
Even after tubbo had told him otherwise, wilbur was up at the crack of dawn,his body had gotten used to getting up so early. Wilbur dragged the poor prince out of bed, as they made their way back home  
“What about breakfast!?” tubbo whined  
“Thats why im up so early, even if phil is home, he cant cook, i cant let techno and tommy eat whatever his version of pancakes is.” wilbur chuckled softly , but as they got closer he started getting more anxious. He hadnt been there to sing techno to sleep, did he get nightmares again, did phil help, did he even sleep? Wilbur sat down, thoughts flooded his head. ‘Bad brother, theyre unhealthy and it your fault, you left tommy, bad wilbur, wilbur’  
“Wilbur!!” tubbo shook wilbur out of his spiral, they were at the garden already “are you alright mate?”  
“Uh- i.. Yeah lets just head inside” wilbur stood up, making his way inside and already starting on breakfast. He decided on blueberry pancakes. Tubbo helped him set the table and grabbed the plates. Their laughter drew techno and tommy out of their room. The two boys sat down with tubbo. “Sorry about not being home last night yall, needed to clear my head” wilbur chuckled, handing techno his plate before moving onto tommys.  
“Oh it's fine!! I understand” techno grabbed the syrup from tommy, poking him “i'm surprised phil didn't punish me or anything after what i did, didnt even scold me”  
Wilbur froze, dropping tommys plate, making a loud crash. “I'm sorry what!? Does he really not care that you almost TOOK MY LIFE!?” Wilbur must've been a bit too loud, because Tommy, who was sensitive to sound, started trying not to cry, he stumbled to the corner of the main room, tubbo trying to help him calm down as wilbur continued to yell.  
All fell silent when phils voice filled the room. “Wilbur, my room. Now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY DONE OMG (the chapter not the fic lmao)
> 
> I hope y’all like it


End file.
